the_travelers_gatefandomcom-20200215-history
Indirial
Indirial was one of the oldest children Valin adopted and was widely considered the best of the Dragon Army. When Valin incarnated Indirial was the first to notice how unhinged Valin had become, and that he needed to be stopped. This led him into conflict with Kai who was still fiercely loyal to Valin. They had an epic fight in wich eveyone thought Indirial would win, including Kai who was just trying to stall. However, in a surprise upset, Kai won incapacitating Indirial; however, when Kai went to tell Valin he found out that Valin had killed all but two of his siblings: Denner and Kathrine who had proved themselves worthy to the incarnation. After, the massacre of their siblings, Indirial led the survivors to the Damasciam Heir and together they fought and eventually sealed the Incarnation. After the sealing of the Valinhall incarnation, the surviving Dragon Army members scattered and Indirial decided to stay at the side of the Heir, who was now King Zakareth due to the incarnation killing his father, as a way to repay him for his help sealing his father Valin. Indirial is the first Valinhall traveler seen in the series when he saved Simon and his mother from murderous Enosh travelers. The young boy Simon had believed that Indirial was the Demon of the forest but was still grateful to Indirial. Initial escorted Simon and his mother back to their hometown, and he offered to train Simon when he was older. However Indirial was in the forest protecting the hanging tree that imprisoned the Valinhall incarnation on orders of the King, and while he wanted to stay, he was called back to Cana where he would become the Overlord and right hand man to King Zakareth. Therefore, he wasn't in the forest when Simon came seeking to learn under him after the murder of his mother, Kai would take find and train Simon. Indirial is next seen inside the Crimson Vault Ragnarus beside King Zakareth when Leah made her report and informed him about Simon, the new Valinhall traveler. Indirial is first seen in the Crimson Vault when the Valinhall travelers come together to fight the freed Valinhall incarnation. Simon was shocked and confused to find out Indirial was an Overlord, because he thought that Damascan travelers were responsible for his father’s death and his mother’s insanity. Indirial quickly took control and assigned Kai and Denner to protect the vulnerable hanging trees. He was shocked and disappointed when he learned how little power Simon had earned from Valinhall, though he blamed Kai for this and criticized his teaching. However he was pleasantly surprised to learn Simon had the Nye essence and revealed he also had the power. Indirial ordered Simon to stay with him and wait for a Valinhall incarnation sighting because he felt he wasn't strong enough to protect a hanging tree against an Enosh strike team. He also promised Kai he would do his best to protect Simon if King Zakareth decided to punish Simon for his killing of Damascen Travelers and solders. When the Incarnation of Valinhall doubled back to deal with the Damascan army in a surprise preemptive assault Indirial fought against him one on one while the Nye assaulted the army. Indirial fought the Incarnation to a standstill initially; however, he started to falter due do the Incarnation ability to draw endlessly on the power of the Territory while Indirial could only draw on it for a short time. In the City Of Light Indiral is incarnated and then sealed in Valinhall as the guardian of the mask's Category:Characters